The Last Battle
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: Sequel to the death of the Dragon. Alanna is deathly sick, she finally, after all these years, sees Liam in the Realms of Peace. Told in Alanna's POV. CHAP 1 FIXED! plz. R&R!


**The Last Battle**

**By: AnimalWriter1**

A/N: Thing of um thingyness inspired this to be written, so this is dedicated to you, thingy!

This is a sequel to 'Death of the Dragon' Told in Alanna's point of view

Nearly 36 years have passed since her 43rd birthday and now Alanna is 79, she was diagnosed with a deathly sickness that raged through Tortall and now close to death…

Roald is now king, Shinko his queen, Neal is the duke of Queenscove and Kel the new King's Champion.

37 years after the Scanran War, I now lay helpless as an unknown sickness raged through me. I was pale and I felt like I had been stabbed with a poisonous blade.

The War had brought back painful memories of Jon's coronation day. The day the Dragon died, I had fought and for every Scanran cut down I avenged those who had been killed, all those years back.

I groaned in sleep as reminiscence plagued me: This was an old memory…

_**Flashback**_

"_Liam' I croaked, unable to moisten my paper-dry throat. First Thom, then Faithful, and now Liam. Who next would meet the Black God?_

_I tugged at his sleeve, willing for him to open his green eyes and tell me he was all right. But as my dry eyes gazed upon his chalk-white, stone-cold face I knew it was useless to hope for his return._

"_He fought bravely' I heard Jon's voice behind me, distant and unreal. _Jonathan of Conte, now as I remember his voice I also remember the funeral of the king whom I had served, it burned at my mind as Jon spoke these words. Thayet soon died of murder soon after, and was buried beside the king.

"_Like a Dragon, 'e did' George replied._ George. He knew that his time was close. I had not known until the morning after asI tried to wake him and found his skin cold, he had died in his sleep.Beside me, he left me…Forever claimed by death. He was buried in a small cemetery.

Liam. His death had been final and sudden, he was a friend to me, yet afraid of my Gift. He taught me many things and death had been his fate. I still weep and blame himself for his death, though now I know his death had been how he wanted to die and what he wanted to die for.

**END Flashback**

I slowly opened my eyes, wet with tears and found my eldest, Thom, beside me. I sighed as I remembered my brother, both his namesake and deceased uncle. Now at 56, Thom's age seemed to catch up with him.

Alan and Alianne, both 54 years, followed; Alan with his wife and his knighted squire and Alianne with her husband Nawat Crow and two grand-nestlings of their own.

"Ma, how are you feeling?' Thom asked, letting his magic flow to my tired heart. He wasn't a healer but the magic helped nonetheless.

"Fine' I answered. Though I felt drained I decided it was probably just the side-effects of the sickness.

The door opened again and Keladry entered followed by Dom and Nealan, the new chief healer and Duke of Queenscove.

Kel bowed Yamani-style, I nodded in return.

Daine, Numair, Sarralyn, Rikash, Buri and Raoul soon followed. Buri tried to make me more comfortable but I refused, Buri stepped back understanding.

I saw Daine open the window, and call with her magic to Darkmoon (A/N: He may be dead, butI thought he would like to see Alanna first before she died!) Darkmoon stuck his head through the window and lipped my hand as I weakly held it out, I ran my hand along his bony muzzle. "Darkmoon...'I sighed, thinking of his grandam Moonlight. "You be good now you bag of bones' I scolded lightly, Darkmoon butted my chest in response as he stood by the window not wanting to leave.

Neal grasped my hand and I felt his Gift flow through me, he then pulled back as if burnt. I questioned him with my stare.

Neal paused and finally said, "you—the sickness…it's gotten worse'

I heard Aly gasp, Daine murmured, "No' Buri stood silent in shock and Alan, Raoul, Numairand Thom fixed Neal with looks of alarm. Kel hid behind her mask, but I had a feeling that she too, was in shock.

"I had a feeling it was…' I moaned as I felt a pain stab at my head, "stop acting like I'm a goner!' I argued, my old temper returning, "I'm not dead yet!'

And as hard as I tried to block out the annoying protest of my former squire, his words bit at the back of my mind: _"You're dying, Sir Alanna' "I felt it, and now so do you'_

"Can't you do anything to help her?' Thom yelled his face twisted with rage.

Neal shook his head sadly, "I can't do anything now' _"Goddess please help her…'_

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up, There stood the Great Mother, her bright green eyes soft as she gazed at me, her smile was kind as she spoke.

"Come my daughter, you have fought your battle well and now here is your reward' "For years you have wept for your friends, and now I lead you toward your journey's end' she whispered, her voice husky as the bark of a hound and warm as trickling honey. "Do not worry now my daughter, for the living must carry on as you did'

I then realized she was guiding me toward the Peaceful Realms as I felt the air around me, the tension lifting from my heart.

Feeling young of both strength and heart, I walked on and saw George, I ran to him and he hugged me tightly. "Never leave my side, lass' he told me. I laughed and kissed him.

Walking toward us, clad in rich robes of blue and green were Jon and Thayet, their faces unchanged from when Jon was first crowned, I talked with them awhile. Faithful purred, leapt onto my shoulders and sat there as I walked toward a clearing. There I saw Liam practicing.

As I drew closer he paused and stared at me through emerald eyes. "The Lioness has finally come' "I've been waiting for you, to teach you' he said.

After a long practice of my skills, I felt worn and ready to sleep. I bid the Dragon farewell and walked back, slowly toward a castle. _"Pirate's Swoop'_ I mused, walking toward the large entrance gates.

George lay asleep already. I changed into loose breeches and shirt, opened the window to let in the crisp breeze and climbed in, beside him. Drifting off to sleep, I silently spoke to the Goddess in a dream:

_"Please Goddess,I've fought my last battle but I feel incomplete...' "What now?'_

Far off into the distance I saw the Goddess sat in the forest, she lay a hand on my shoulder: "Now, my daughter you must watch those you left behind...'

Images flashed before my mind's eye and as I saw the images of my children and friends I smiled, thinking of earlier days. I knew they would miss me but I was in a better world and always watching them...

The Goddess spoke in a whisper "Rest now in peace, my daughter...' she then disappeared as the wind began to pick up and then all was silent as I walked toward an old aged tree where a gravestone sat, unsheathed my sword and plunged it into the ground. "I have done my piece Tortall...' I whispered, walking away from the tree and into another dream.

**Out of Alanna's POV**

Meanwhile in the Mortal Realms, in a small flowered clearing lay the grave marker of Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau.Fixed in the dirt that covered the grave was a silver blade, the moon swept it's glow over the blade, casting shadows across the grave. For those who saw the sword they knew that Sir Alanna, the former King's Champion had fought her last battle and was now giving up her sword for peace...

A/N: The sequel is sad, I know but Alanna got her wish: 'To avenge those who spilt the innocent blood…' And she died in bliss.

- AW1


End file.
